Chapter 9
The ninth chapter of Sekirei by Sakurako Gokurakuin, serialized in the seinen manga magazine Young Gangan published by Square Enix. Plot Yomi and Musubi are fighting and Yomi has fun tearing Musubi's clothing apart. Musubi takes advantage of Yomi being completely engulfed in her perverted thoughts and touches Yomis crest, recites her prayer and terminates Yomi. Hayato senses that's Yomi's presence has vanished, calls her useless and orders Akitsu (who is still fighting Homura) to retreat. Homura wonders why a disused product like Akitsu is outside but gets interrupted when he sees Hikari and Hibiki, who rush to make clear that they are done and are no threat to Kusano. Meanwhile Minato explains the situation to Musubi who is happy that Minato got his second Sekirei. Musubi explains Minato that a Sekirei who loses her crest can never see her Ashikabi again. At the same time Homura informs Miya that she can expect another guest soon. Summary Yomi continues slicing up Musubi's clothing (not causing much actual damage to Musubi herself) and taunting her about her "destitute-looking pervert Ashikabi." Seo and Hikari speculate as to how Yomi is still able to attack with her scythe despite the blade being broken, but Seo is quickly distracted by Musubi's healthy physique; which earns him a zapping. Hikari and Hibiki then comment on Yomi playing around with her opponent and how she's one to talk about being perverted; Yomi overhears, and promises to deal with them after she's done with Musubi. Musubi then notices Hikari and Hibiki, who promise not to attack her as they are now on the same side. Hikari asks Seo if they should aid Musubi, but he says it's Musubi's battle. Minato asks Musubi if she's alright, to which she responds that she won't lose to "that sadistic pervert girl"; this infuriates Yomi and she attacks again. Musubi recalls Miya's advice to let her strength flow naturally, which allows her to anticipate the flow of Yomi's attack and avoid it. Musubi leaps over and behind Yomi, ripping off Yomi's dress in the process; an embarrassed Yomi falls to her knees, leaving her back exposed. Musubi touches Yomi's Sekirei Crest and recites her Norito, which causes Yomi to cease functioning and ends the battle. Waiting in his car outside the Botanical Garden, Mikogami senses Yomi's defeat by the severing of their bond. He has his car driven between Homura and Akitsu (who have been futilely facing each other this whole time) and orders Akitsu to break off the battle. She gets in the car and they depart, leaving Homura's question of why a discarded number is outside unanswered. Homura then sees Seo, Hikari, and Hibiki exiting the Botanical Garden, and he confronts them; but they quickly report that it's all over inside, that the Green Girl chose her Ashikabi freely. Minato revives Kusano, but she dozes off again. Musubi is thrilled that Minato has his second Sekirei. Ku's stomach growls and she tells Minato she's hungry. Minato then hears MBI helicopters approaching, and for a moment he's afraid they're coming after him for all the damage and the destruction at the front gate; but Musubi explains that they're probably there to pick up Yomi's body. Homura arrives back at Izumo Inn and advises Miya to prepare for an additional guest. Characters Introduced *none Chapter Navigation Category:Manga chapters